If I don't Care
by UsamiUchiha
Summary: O que você faria se eu desistisse de tudo que te irrita? Inclusive meu amor?
1. Chapter 1

"— EU ODEIO VOCÊ!" As palavras são ditas de forma raivosa por um pirralho que acabará de chegar em casa.

"— E eu posso saber o que eu fiz agora?" Falou o mais velho sentado no sofá, sem nem mesmo olhar para o pirralho continuando a prestar atenção na TV.

"— Onde você foi hoje à tarde?" O pequeno de cabelos cor-de-rosa entrou na frente da TV forçando o mais velho a olhar pra ele.

"— Você sabe pra onde eu fui... Por que está tão bravinho?"

"— Você estava na casa do Touma de novo."

"— Minha irmã mora lá também. Esse seu ciúmes ta ficando doentio."

"— Mas a sua irmã não estava em casa." Shuichi já estava mais calmo, agora em vez de raiva sua voz demonstrava uma tristeza profunda.

"— E daí? Eu odeio ficar com aquela maluca mesmo." Yuki sempre odiava os ataques de ciúmes do garoto, levantou-se pegando um cigarro na mesa acendendo-o e ficou em frente ao garoto mostrando a diferença de altura. "— Agora eu sou proibido de sair?"

"— A questão não é você sair... O problema se chama Touma!" Shuichi tentava parecer o mais bravo possível.

"— O Touma é meu amigo e..."

"— Mas ele te ama!" interrompeu.

"— Você não confia em mim?" Falou Yuki começando a perder a paciência

"— Eu não confio nele..." A frase foi dita baixa. Shuichi sabe que se aquilo continuar Yuki o expulsaria.

"— O Touma é meu... Tsc, não adianta falar isso para você, não é mesmo?" Yuki se virou indo em direção ao quarto. "— Eu não vou mais discutir com você, se ainda quiser continuar com esse ciúme besta que continue. Eu vou tomar meu banho."

Shuichi se jogou no sofá seu coração doía, ele confiava em Yuki não em Touma. Nunca virá nada entre os dois, mas era claro os desejos de Touma sobre Yuki, até uma criança perceberia isso. "Se isso tudo continuar eu vou morrer com uma parada cardíaca." Pensou Shuichi colocando a mão sobre seu peito. Desligou a TV e ficou deitado no sofá ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro vindo do quarto, estava cansado as coisas no estúdio estavam complicadas e K não dava descanso, depois que descobriu que Yuki estava com Touma ficou pior ainda, não conseguiu trabalhar direito e estava de mal-humor... K apontará a magnum diversas vezes para si. Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado esperou alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para Yuki se trocar e foi para o quarto cambaleando devido ao sono.

Quando chegou ao cômodo se deparou com a imagem mais linda de toda a sua vida. Um Yuki com uma calça folgada e a blusa do pijama completamente desabotoada, os cabelos molhados e o rosto vermelho devido à temperatura da água.

"— Vai ficar me encarando com a boca aberta ou vai tomar banho?" Falou Yuki de modo rude como o de costume.

Shuichi acordou de seus devaneios e dirigiu-se ao banheiro em silencio, ainda estava chateado apesar de saber que a culpa não era de Yuki. Entrou na banheira deliciando-se com a água quente, o clima estava frio e Shuichi sentia isso mais do que o normal, poderia até ser coisa da cabeça dele, mas o frio que sentia nas noites de inverno era torturante. Após quase uma hora no banho Shuichi saiu e se vestiu rapidamente com o pijama mais quentinho que tinha, parecia uma criançinha com as mangas cobrindo suas mãos e a barra da calça arrastando no chão. Voltou para o quarto vendo Yuki deitado na cama completamente coberto impossibilitando-o de ver o seu rosto.

"— Y-Yuki?" Disse baixinho.

"— Que é?" O mais velho não parecia estar dormindo e muito menos com sono.

"— Er... Eu só queria ver se você estava acordado. Desculpe." Shindou abaixou a cabeça, foi até a janela e fechou a mesma, sabia que Yuki gostava de dormir com ela aberta, mas da ultima vez pegou um resfriado. É difícil de acreditar que a saúde de Shuichi é tão frágil.

"— Hum..."

Shuichi pegou o seu travesseiro em cima da cama e ia indo para a sala, isso se uma mão puxando a grande manga de sua blusa não o impedisse.

"— Onde você pensa que vai?" Perguntou Eiri sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos do garoto.

"— E-eu, vou ver televisão... err." Shuichi sempre ficava sem graça quando aqueles profundos olhos dourados encontravam com os seus.

"— Hrumm." Yuki largou as mangas de Shuichi e deitou na cama cobrindo seu rosto.

Shuichi não disse nada, apenas saiu do quarto e foi assistir algum programa completamente sem sentido. Já era madrugada, deveria estar passando filmes e coisas do tipo. Shuichi deitou no sofá e sentiu frio, decidiu ignorar e assistir um filme de romance que passara em um canal qualquer. Juntando o seu cansaço com o filme entediante, não demorou e o pequeno adormeceu no sofá.

Já era cerca de 03h30min,Yuki não conseguia dormir sentia a falta imensa de algo. Ele sabia o que era, mas não queria admitir. Só que já estava começando a ficar desconfortável, a culpa não era dele se o pirralho tinha malditos ataques de ciúmes! "Droga, droga, droga!" Pensou Yuki enquanto levantou da cama em um pulo, indo em direção a sala. Era noite de inverno e ele tinha certeza de que o baka não tinha pegado coberta. Yuki sentiu um leve aperto no coração quando viu o pequeno de cabelos cor-de-rosa, adormecido no sofá parecendo uma criançinha, porém tremendo devido ao frio. O loiro revirou os olhos e em um impulso pegou o pequeno baka no colo e o levou para o quarto colocando-o na cama com certa delicadeza, deitou ao seu lado e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

"— Boa noite Shuichi." Yuki deixou que essas palavras saíssem sem querer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

"— Humm, hmmm" Shuichi tinha uma mania estranha de gemer durante a manha. "— Yuki... p-... ahnn..."

Yuki não respondeu, estava dormindo que nem uma pedra... E o pior, com as pernas em cima do garoto!

"— Yuki... hmm, ta- pesado..." Shu falava baixinho devido ao sono.  
>"— Não enche pirralho, to dormindo."<br>"— MAS TÁ PESADO!" Falou pulando da cama enquanto o escritor tentava se livrar de sua preguiça matinal. "— Ahn, eu- não me lembro de ter vindo pra cama."

"— Foi porque eu te trouxe pra cá. Idiota!" Yuki sentou na cama e passou a mão na cabeça.

"— V-verdade?"  
>"— Não, um unicórnio veio aqui e te carregou da sala até o quarto."<p>

"— Yuuukiiii, não fala assim" Shuichi começara com a birra, já tinha se esquecido completamente da raiva que passara na noite anterior.

"— Fui eu, moleque! Quem mais seria!" Yuki fechou a cara e olhou para o rosto de cachorro pidão de Shuichi.

Como Eiri já esperava, o pequeno pulou sobre ele, abraçando e gritando vários "te amo" misturados com "obrigada". Shuichi apertava cada vez mais o abraço enquanto beijava todo o rosto de Yuki.

"— HEY! Para com isso eu quero respirar." Empurrou o garoto delicadamente, e sentou-se novamente.

"— Oun, Yuki... Me dá um beijo?" Shu usou a cara mais fofa que tinha, e se inclinou para perto do escritor fazendo os rostos ficarem bem próximos.

"— Você já beijou o bastante." Eiri sempre se demonstrando insensível aos toques do pequeno.

"— M-mas, mas, mas eu quero que você me beije também."

Sem argumentar, Eiri puxou Shuichi pelo pescoço e o beijou. Um beijo carinhoso, porém atrevido, lambendo o lábio inferior do menor fazendo-o aprofundar o toque, o pequeno abraçou Yuki, ficando mais próximo passeando as mãos por suas costas enquanto de deliciava com o contato. Yuki colocou as mãos na cintura de Shindou acariciando aquela região por baixo da blusa. Estava ficando quente... Quente demais. Shu sentiu o seu corpo ser empurrado forçando-o a deitar, e logo o de Yuki estava por cima do seu, passeando a mão por todo o seu corpo, beijando-o.

"— Yu-yuki, eu... Tenho que ir trabalhar" Sussurrou entre o beijo.

"— Chegar atrasado não mata ninguém." Eiri realmente ficava louco com o prazer e dificilmente parava o que começava.

"— Ah, mas Yuki... Ahh!" Shu gemeu alto quando sentiu Yuki morder o seu pescoço com força, dando um leve beijo no local marcado. "— Yuki, e-eu tenho que ir..."

Yuki parou e saiu de cima do pequeno, indo em direção ao banheiro.

"— Então morra." O loiro bateu a porta do banheiro com força fazendo as paredes do apartamento tremer.

Shindou estava atrasado, muito atrasado. Trocou-se rapidamente, pegou alguns biscoitos e sai disparado para o estúdio. K o mataria, picaria e jogaria para os porcos, tinha certeza disso. Tudo bem que era um dia comum de trabalho, mas já era a sétima vez seguida que chegava atrasado. Correndo o mais rápido que podia o pequeno não conseguia esquecer o pequeno comentário do escritor, sabia que aquilo é coisa do momento e o escritor não queria que ele morresse de verdade. Shuichi chegou ao estúdio da N-G completamente cansado, havia corrido todo o percurso e a gravadora ficava em uma distancia razoável de sua casa, chegando a sala que a banda costumava a gravar Shu suspirou e entrou de uma vez parecendo cheio de energia.

"— LAA LII HOO! Desculpe o atraso, prometo que não faço mais!" Falou Shuichi de uma vez mal respirando.

"— Você falar isso ontem." O loiro de quase 2m apontou a arma diretamente pra cabeça do pequeno, que tremia por medo.

"— K, é o Shuichi, não adianta. Ele nunca vai chegar na hora." Hiro sempre tentava acalmar as coisas.

"— Tem razão, mas da próxima eu atiro em você. Agora, Let's work."

Quase todos os dias eram iguais no estúdio, a menos quando K não enfiava a Bad Luck em algum programa de TV ou de radio, tudo muito improvisado como sempre. Shuichi conseguia cantar perfeitamente, havia se esquecido da raivinha que fez o escritor passar durante a manha, certamente Yuki estaria de mal-humor quando chegasse em casa. Pelos menos todo o seu trabalha estava rendendo e tudo ocorria bem para o lançamento da próxima single.

"— Ok people. Vamos ter um little descanso!"

"— Hey Shuichi, você quer almoçar?" Perguntou Hiro, amigável como sempre.

"— Lógico que eu quero! Tô morrendo de fome." Shu estava animado, havia afastado um pouco seus pensamentos.

"— Ok, eu pago hoje!" Hiro pegou o amigo pela mão e o puxou para que o seguisse.

Hiro levou o Shu para o restaurante onde sempre almoçavam juntos. Era um lugar simples e discreto, porém com a melhor comida do Japão. Sentaram-se na mesa de costume de frente para a grande vidraça.

"— Então, como vão as coisas?" Perguntou Hiro.

"— Mais ou menos." Falou Shuichi um pouco desanimado.

"— O que houve? Problemas com o Yuki?"

"— Acho que sim."

"— Como que acha? O que você fez?" Hiro forçou o garoto a olhar para ele segurando sua mão.

"— Bem, ontem a noite quando eu cheguei em casa, eu briguei com o Yuki porque... Bem ele foi pra casa do Touma de novo." Disse o pequeno desesperado.

"— E você deu outra crise de ciúmes?"

"— Sim, mas... Depois eu fui pro sofá e ele pro quarto, mas eu acabei dormindo e ele me levou pra cama a noite."

"— Então ele não esta com raiva de você. Porque está preocupado?"

"— Hoje de manhã... Estávamos nos beijando, acho que ele se empolgou. Mas eu precisava trabalhar, e ele ficou com raiva e me mandou 'morrer'. Hiiiiirooo o que eu faço?" Os olhos de Shu começaram a lacrimejar.

"— Olha, você tinha que parar com esse ciúme."

"— Eu sei! Mas me irrita o fato do Yuki preferir passar o tempo dele com os outros e eu ficar em casa, esperando por ele!"

"— Mas o Yuki não é sua propriedade. Alias você tinha que parar de viver só pra ele." Explicou Hiro apertando e acariciando a mão do pequeno.

"— Eu tento, mas é como se algo me puxasse pra ele. Algo mais forte do que eu." Algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face lisa de Shu.

"— Vem pra minha casa hoje? Você vai se sentir melhor, você disse que o Yuki está bravo, não é mesmo?"

"— Ahh, ok. Mas eu tenho que avisar..."

"— Sem avisar ao Yuki." Interrompeu.

"— Mas Hiro, assim ele vai preocupado."

"— Shu, você têm que parar com isso. Ele avisa você? Não! Então, também não ligue."

"— Hum, Tudo bem. Eu vou depois do trabalho." Shu forçou um sorriso, nunca havia saído ou ia dormir na casa de Hiro sem avisar ao Yuki, mas sempre tinha uma primeira vez para tudo, certo?

Depois do longo dia de trabalho, Hiro e Shuichi se despediriam de todos da N-G e foram para casa. Como Hiro havia dito: "sem avisar ao Yuki", porem Shuichi estava um pouco receoso sobre essa idéia. Chegaram na casa de Hiro, não era grande, apenas um apartamento de solteiro, porem o suficiente para o guitarrista.

"— Waa, não mudou nada desde a ultima vez!"

"— Eu nem tenho ficado muito em casa. Você sabe, ne?"

"— Ayaka-chan?" Perguntou Shu com uma voz maliciosa.

"— Terminei com ela a uma semana atrás." Hiro abaixou a cabeça, talvez estivesse triste por causa do relacionamento.

"— AHN! E você nem me contou?" Shu ficara indignado, Hiro era seu melhor amigo era "obrigação" contar essas coisas.

"— Você já tem tantos problemas com o Yuki, não queria que você..." Hiro foi empurrado na cama por Shuichi que o abraçou forte.

"— Bobo, você é meu melhor amigo. E claro que eu quero saber de todos os seus problemas, e eu vou sempre te ajudar, porque eu te amo!" Shu apertava o amigo cada vez mais no abraço.

"— S-Shuichi." Hiro ficou surpreso, mas logo se aconchegou ao abraço. "— Eu... Também te amo. Seria tão mais fácil... Se ficássemos juntos, não acha?"

"— Ahn, Hiro... Como assim?" O menor soltou um pouco o abraço olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

"— Seria tudo, tão, tão fácil." Hiro acariciou a face de Shu, que ficou paralisado diante o toque do amigo.

"— Hiro... O que você ta falando? Você sabe que somos amigos e..."

Antes que Shu terminasse de falar, Hiro o puxou e o beijou, de forma quente e acolhedora, o pequeno se rebateu no inicio, mas acabou se entregando. Sabia que o que fazia era errado, mas não conseguia pensar e então sua mente foi escurecendo e no final ele não conseguia parar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

"— H-Hiro, para!" Shuichi se levantou e encarou o amigo com duvida. Porque Hiro tinha feito aquilo?

"— Shu, eu... Desculpe-me!" O ruivo sentou na cama com as mãos no rosto. "— Desculpa!"

Pela voz rouca, o pequeno de cabelo rosados pode perceber que o outro chorava, aproximou-se do amigo e lhe abraçou novamente

"— Hiro, eu sei. Você só está confuso e chateado. Mas não fique assim, eu estou aqui com você." Shu apertava mais ainda o abraço tentando confortar o amigo ao máximo.

"— Shu, durma comigo hoje a noite? Apenas na mesma cama. Por favor?" Disse Hiro em lágrimas, abraçando o amigo.

"— Claro!" Shu levantou e pegou uma coberta deitando-se ao lado de Hiro.

"— Você é tão pequeno!" Hiro abraçou o amigo por traz. "— É realmente muito bom dormir assim com você."

"— Hey, não me chama de pequeno!" Protestou.

"— Mas você é tão pequeno e apertável." Hiro abraçava cintura de Shuichi, passeando as mãos pelo corpo de Shu.

"— Ahh... Hiro, não faz assim que eu durmo. Você sabe que eu amo que me façam isso." Falou o pequeno se esticando, amava carinhos e sempre se portava como um gato.

"— Ah, você é adorável!" Hiro apertou o amigo em um abraço bastante carinhoso. "— Boa noite, Shu."

"— Boa noite..."

Sem muito tempo, os dois adormeceram abraçados e aconchegados, aquilo deixava Shu um pouco triste, amava seu amigo, mas queria apenas uma vez que Yuki o abraçasse com carinho, que lhe beijasse para demonstrar amor. Às vezes o pequeno se sentia mal, pensava que tudo que fazia incomodava o escritor, ele queria só uma vez que o outro ficasse feliz por causa dele, que ele pudesse agradar o loiro de alguma forma. E então, Shu percebeu que teria que mudar.

"— Cadê aquele pirralho maldito?" Yuki estava impaciente, passara da meia-noite e nem sinal de Shuichi. "— Ah, mas seu eu não pego ele e faço picadinho! Picadinho de Shindou!"

Eiri bufava, parecia um demônio enfurecido, afinal o "moleque desgraçado" havia sumido no mundo e não tinha avisado nada, e mesmo que Yuki não quisesse, ficava preocupado! Entretanto ele precisava se acalmar, de um banho gelado e de uma cerveja. Tinha que descobrir onde estava o chibi, se estava bem e porque diabos não ligara avisando que ia passar a noite fora. Decidiu tomar o banho, precisava se acalmar senão explodiria a casa e um banho gelado sempre resolve tudo.

"_Moleque maldito."_ Pensou. Yuki sempre se sentia relaxado após um banho, era uma terapia infalível... Pelo menos até agora. _"Quem ele pensa que é? Saindo assim e não avisando a ninguém!"_ O pensamento do escritor estava a mil, e mesmo com o banho nada mudara. Teria que ir dormir, mas como dormir preocupado daquele jeito? Ligar para o outro seria se humilhar demais, jamais faria isso. _"Droga, droga, droga."_ Já cansado de tudo, Eiri mandou tudo as favas... Foi na cozinha e tomou dois ou três calmantes e foi dormir. Ah, Shuichi pagaria por isso e pagaria caro.

O dia havia começado radiante para Shuichi e todos da N-G, ainda era de manha, mas todos estavam trabalhando bem e com muita disposição. Principalmente Shuichi, estava bem-humorado, afinal havia dormido bem na noite anterior, já que fora abraçado e não chutado durante toda a noite.

"— Oh, the work is very good hoje!" K também estava de bom humor, não tinha apontado a arma para ninguém e nem atirado em Shuichi por chegar 5min atrasado.

O dia estava agradável e o trabalho também, o que o fez passar rápido e logo Shuichi teria de enfrentar a fera em casa, ou não, talvez o loiro nem tenha sentido sua falta.

"— K-san, eu vou ao banheiro!" Falou Hiro, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"— Mas já está quase terminado."

"— E que eu to muito apertado!" Implorou.

"— Go!" Ordenou o maior.

Hiro saiu correndo aparentando mesmo ir ao banheiro, de vez em quando a N-G parecia uma escola com muitas confusões e K com certeza era o professor mais regido. Entretanto, o ruivo desviou seu caminho indo para a portaria do grande prédio avistando um Mercedes preto. Foi em direção ao carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

"— Yo, Yuki-san!" Falou animado.

"— Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar no meu carro!" Yuki não dirigiu seu olhar para o ruivo sentado ao seu lado, apenas acendeu um cigarro e ficou encarado a portaria do prédio.

"— Hey, porque esse mau-humor todo? Por acaso o Shu passou a noite fora?" Brincou.

"— O que você sabe moleque?" Ao ouvir a pergunta toda a sanidade do loiro havia se perdido.

"— Heim? Eu não sei de nada. Foi apenas uma pergunta! Mas se ele não te avisou nada e porque deve ter acontecido algo." Era claro todo o sarcasmo de Hiro.

"— Olha aqui. Se você não sumir da minha frente eu vou destruir todos os seus órgãos!"

"— Ok." Disse abrindo a porta do carro e saindo do automóvel. "— Ah... Tem mais uma coisa Yuki-san:" inclinou-se olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro. "— Você tem muita sorte. Afinal os labios do Shu têm gosto de morango."

Yuki sentiu o sangue ferver, queria passar por cima daquele ruivo abusado naquele exato momento! Como assim "os labios do Shu tem gosto de morango"? Ou melhor, como ele sabia disso? Não, isso era impossível. E toda aquela historia de "apenas amigos"? Shu teria que explicar isso, e muito bem explicado! O pequeno estava perdido assim que chegassem em casa.

Assim que o trabalho terminou Shu saiu correndo do estúdio, queria chegar em casa o quanto antes e explicar para Yuki aonde esteve, mas... E o beijo? Contaria para Yuki que havia o traído com o melhor amigo? Resposta: Não, nunca. Se contasse poderia perder a pouca confiança que tinha do escritor! Seria o seu fim e Yuki o largaria para sempre, e com razão! Quando saio da portaria da grande gravadora avistou o tão conhecido Mercedes. "O que?" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de paralisar em frente o carro.

"— Vai ficar parado aí ou vai entrar logo? Avise para eu poder ir embora!"

O garoto ainda surpreso entrou no automóvel ficando calado, não sabia como encarar o loiro, ele parecia estar zangado. Será que já sabia de alguma coisa? Yuki dirigia rápido, desrespeitando vários sinais de trânsito. Shuichi sabia que tinha algo de errado com o escritor, afinal, pra que a pressa para chegar em casa? Não demorou muito e eles finalmente chegaram ao grande apartamento onde residiam. Sem falar nada o os dois entraram, Yuki trancou a porta e prensou Shuichi na parede parecendo querer beijá-lo.

"— Y-yuki?"

"— Onde você estava ontem à noite?" Falou bravo, quase cuspindo as palavras no pequeno.

"— N-na casa do Hiro." Shuichi sabia, desde o inicio que aquilo ia dar problema.

"— Quer dizer que eu não posso ir ver o Touma, enquanto você pode ir 'frescar' na casa do Hiro de noite." A cada palavra era como se a raiva de Yuki aumentasse.

"— Não... não é isso. E que o Hiro insistiu, ele terminou com a Ayaka e estava um pouco triste..." Tentava explicar.

"— Então você vai confortá-lo durante a noite!" Gritou, batendo na parede fazendo Shuichi tremer. "— Shuichi não me faça de idiota e explica a porra que aconteceu ontem à noite!"

Shuichi estava com medo, nunca vira o Yuki tão bravo... Queria sumir, queria morrer. Tudo menos ver o escritor com raiva daquele jeito.

"— O H-hiro me chamou pra casa dele... Então ele falou pra mim não te avisar e quando agente chegou lá..." Shuichi não conseguia mais se segurar e desabou a chorar.

"— Anda moleque! Eu não tenho a noite inteira!" Outra pancada na parede.

"— Ae... Ele tava confuso pela a Ayaka e me beijou só isso, eu juro!" Shu colocou as mãos no rosto, chorava desesperadamente, como nunca havia feito antes.

"— Olha pra mim, idiota!" Ordenou.

"— Me desculpa, desculpa!" Olhou para o rosto de Yuki, seu olhar transmitia puro ódio, puro rancor.

"— Você sempre faz besteira e depois vem pedir desculpa! SEMPRE!"

"— N-não... Me... Yuki..." Falava entre soluços, não conseguia formular uma frase, tudo que podia fazer era chorar. Nunca vira Yuki nervoso daquele jeito, mas Yuki tinha razão...

"— Seu pirralho inútil, eu vou... Vamos ver se depois de hoje você vai fazer alguma besteira de novo!"

Yuki pegou Shu pelo pulso e o puxou para dentro do quarto, batendo a porta com força em seguida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

O som estrondoso da porta batendo ecoou por todo o apartamento, fazendo Shuichi tremer de medo mais uma vez, o maior completamente sem paciência e sem um pingo de sanidade jogou o pobre cantor na cama com brutalidade sem se importar em machucar ou não.

"— Yu-ki, o que? O que você vai fazer?" Perguntou o pequeno, estirado na cama ainda chorando fortemente.

"— Eu vou te ensinar a não me fazer de idiota de novo." Yuki puxou uma gravata de dentro do guarda-roupa rapidamente.

Eiri estava completamente maluco, avançou para cima de Shuichi imobilizando-o, amarrando as duas mãos do pequeno no alto.

"— Y-yuki, o que voc-ê vai fazer? P-para!" Shu protestou ao sentir sua camisa ser aberta de forma bruta.

"— Se não quiser que eu tampe a sua boca é melhor ficar calado." Yuki rapidamente tirou sua blusa ficando somente de calça.

Shuichi estava assustado, tremia, sentia medo. Nunca vira o loiro daquele jeito, não conseguia parar de chorar, mas sabia que ele era o errado e que teria que sofrer todas as conseqüências. Rapidamente o maior avançou sobre seu corpo.

"— Será que eu deveria te vendar também?" Segurou o rosto do menor forçando-o a olhar para si.

Shuichi apenas abaixou o olhar, Yuki pegou uma faixa qualquer que estava jogada por perto da cama e vendou Shuichi, as lagrimas do menor ainda escorriam, mas Yuki como sempre nunca parecia se importar com elas. Apenas se voltou ao pescoço do chibi, mordendo e lambendo arrancado gemidos chorosos do outro.

"— Você fica tão fofo quando chora desse jeito."

As mãos de Yuki passeavam e apertava todo o pequeno corpo de Shuichi, não havia um pingo de delicadeza no toque do maior. Apenas dor e desespero. E o pequeno não podia fazer nada, estava de mãos atadas e olhos vendados. Só podia sentir as mãos grandes e geladas sobre seu corpo lhe causando tremor, não podia evitar gemer, sabia que o loiro gostava de ouvir-lo, de sentir que tinha total controle sobre si. Yuki continuara apertando e passeando a mão por todo o corpo do menor enquanto lambia e mordiscava seu pescoço.

"— Y-yuki..." Gemia o nome do outro de um jeito baixo e choroso.

"— Eu só estou te tocando um pouco, não me diga que você já está excitado?" Yuki pressionou a perna entre as de Shuichi arrancando um gemido alto do menor.

Shuichi tentava ficar parado, mas a cada mordida era como se fosse uma tortura, Yuki lambia todo o rosto do cantor, mas nunca chegava perto de sua boca. Era como um castigo. Eiri sabia que o cantor gostava de beijos, sempre dos mais profundos. O escritor deslizou suas mãos até a calça de Shu desabotoando-a enquanto mordia toda a região do pescoço descendo os beijos até o peito do menor. Terminou de retirar as calças do menor enquanto continuava a descer os beijos para o abdômen, lambendo todo o corpo do chibi, fazendo-o tremer.

"— Eu sei que você quer mais, olha só... até parou de chorar!" Yuki agarrou o membro de Shu, massageando.

Shuichi não argumentava, apenas gemia. O loiro continuou a massagear o membro do menor enquanto ia descendo seus beijos cada vez mais, chegando à coxa mordendo e lambendo se deliciando com os gemidos que arrancava do pequeno. O escritor subiu uma de suas mãos até a entrada do menor, pressionando-a sem penetrar, tudo isso estava deixando Shuichi louco.

"— Ahn... Yu-...ki" Gemeu se retorcendo, aquilo estava muito torturante para o pequeno.

"— Você já me quer? Mas ainda nem começamos." Disse Yuki sentando na cama, levantando Shuichi fazendo-o ficar sentando também.

"— Yuki, mas o que..."

"— Me chupe." Interrompeu.

"— M-mas... Yuki... Eu nem consigo te ver..." Argumentou.

"— Não tem problema." Yuki puxou Shuichi pelo pescoço, que acabou caindo de bruços.

O pequeno não tinha escolha, por mais que odiasse teria que obedecer ao mais velho. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos ficando de quatro em cima da cama, ajeitando-se melhor começou lambendo toda a extensão do membro do loiro, não se importava de fazer aquilo, mas ainda estava assustado com os berros e o susto que Eiri lhe dera. Continuou lambendo, chupando e dando leves mordiscadas, Shu sabia que aquilo deixava o maior loucamente excitado, aos poucos o cantor foi aumentando a velocidade arrancando cada vez mais gemidos do maior.

"— Mais forte inútil!" Gritou empurrando a cabeça do menor permitindo ir mais fundo.

Shu quase engasgou, mas tinha que tolerar, se reclamasse seria bem pior. Continuou cada vez mais fundo e forte, sua mandíbula doía, nunca tinha feito com tanto vigor antes. Não demorou muito e Yuki acabou por liberar todo o seu sêmen, sujando todo o rosto de Shuichi.

"— Ah, você está tão fofo, todo melado."

"— Yuki, por favor, para..." Shuichi passava a mão no rosto freneticamente tentando se limpar.

"— Ainda não. Até você realmente ver a com quem você está lidando." Falou retirando a venda do pequeno. "— Você nunca mais vai fazer besteira de novo." Yuki chegou perto do cantor e o beijou, um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo, o escritor aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais se deliciando com os labios do menor.

De vagar foi empurrando Shuichi para se deitar ficando por cima deste. O maior desceu os beijos mais uma vez para o pescoço do pequeno, mordendo com veracidade arrancando vários gemidos. Com as mãos ao poucos foi abrindo cada vez mais as pernas do menor, podendo se encaixar perfeitamente entre elas.

"— Sabe o que vai vir agora, não é mesmo?" Sussurrou no ouvido do cantor.

"— Yu-Yuki espera... Não..."

Eiri pouco se fez para o pedido do outro, apenas apertou mais ainda suas coxas entrou de uma vez, fazendo o pequeno gemer alto de dor. Aquilo doía, aquele era o verdadeiro castigo? E a pergunta mais freqüente na cabeça de Shu: "Por quê?" Mas uma vez as lágrimas banhavam o rosto do cantor, lágrimas de dor e duvida e dessa agora Yuki podia ver-las.

"— Já está chorando de novo? Mas eu nem me movi ainda." Deu a primeira estoca.

"— Yuki... Tá me machucando... Pa-ra..." Falou entre gemidos de dor e soluços.

"— Engraçado. Eu te pedi para parar com suas besteiras! Você parou? Não." A medida Yuki gritava ia se movendo cada vez mais forte dentro do menor. "— Você só pensa em você! Eu nunca posso fazer nada, mas você tem toda a liberdade do mundo!"

"— M-mas... Yuki não... é..." Sussurrou entre lágrimas e gemidos.

"— Que foi? Por mais que... Idiota! Você é um egoísta."

Tanto as palavras quanto os movimentos de Yuki machucavam, a dor estava sendo cravada no seu coração e em seu corpo. E o chibi não só podia chorar, não conseguia pensar direito. As palavras de Yuki eram terríveis, sua cabeça doía juntamente com todo o seu corpo, não agüentava mais... E finalmente o menor chegou ao ápice seguido pelo maior, que continuava a dizer coisas horríveis, mas Shuichi não escutava mais, estava fraco, dolorido, triste. Completamente desnorteado o cantor com o rosto banhado em lágrimas só conseguiu dizer uma palavra antes de desmaiar completamente: "Perdão."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Um grande incômodo era causado pela claridade que adentrava o quarto, Shuichi encontrava-se jogado na cama completamente cansado, não conseguia se levantar mal conseguia abrir os olhos, seu corpo e seu coração doíam fortemente. Seria muito dolorido ir trabalhas nessas condições, mas caso não o fizesse K-san o mataria! Tentou levantar-se e toda a dor de seu corpo se manifestou fazendo-o cair na cama, chorando por se lembrar da noite passada.

"— Hey, eu liguei pro Touma. Você tem o dia de folga hoje." Yuki adentrou no quarto de forma violenta, procurando algo no guarda-roupa.

"— Hmm..." Apenas um murmuro.

O loiro aparentava ter acabado de sair do banho, retirou a blusa que procurava de dentro do guarda-roupa e a vestiu.

"— Eu vou... encontrar-me com a Mizuki, descanse!" Eiri saiu batendo a porta.

Shuichi até estranhou o fato de Yuki ter avisado aonde iria, isso se ele foi mesmo se encontrar com a Muzuki-san. Estava fraco demais para fazer qualquer coisa, só poderia pensar, ajeitou-se na cama e tentou dormir, mas não conseguia as terríveis imagens das brigas e da noite passada assombravam o pequeno que começará a chorar novamente. Ficou parado apenas olhando os ponteiros do relógio rodar, rodando, rodando, rodando, até finalmente pegar no sono novamente.

Apenas a algumas ruas do apartamento, havia um café muito refinado e simples onde Yuki sempre se encontrava com a sua "amada" editora, mas o seu humor não era dos bons, nunca fora para ser sincero, mas dessa vez além do mal-humor, Eiri também se encontrava pela primeira vez muito confuso e até mesmo chateado.

"— Yuki-san, algo errado?"

"— Não, não é nada. Estava apenas pensando." Tentou parecer descontraído.

"— Você está tão distraído hoje, acho que não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse!" Mizuki-san odiava o modo no qual Yuki a desprezava, como se ela fosse um incômodo, e talvez até fosse, por cobrar as datas de entrega.

"— Err... eu não ouvi, mas com certeza você iria dizer algo como: 'E o próximo livro? Quando que você vai começar a escrever? ' Não é?" Falou debochado.

"— Ora, Yuki-san, esse é o meu trabalho! Eu preciso saber da continuação... E até agora eu não recebi nenhuma pagina."

"— Lastima."

"— Hmm... Odeio me encontrar com você e esse péssimo humor! Por acaso você brigou com aquela criança de novo?" Sim, dessa vez Mizuki-san tinha exagerado.

"— Sua inútil, não se intrometa no que não é da sua conta. Eu vou começar a escrever quando eu tiver tempo, então não me apresse!" O humor de Eiri piorou uns 50% a mais do capacitado.

"— Ok, ok. Me desculpe pela pergunta! Mas por favor, me contate quando começar a escrever e por favor, não demore." A Editora levantou-se, pegando sua bolsa e deixando uma quantia em cima da mesa. "— Melhor eu ir antes que você me devore com o resto do seu café. Até logo, Yuki-san." Virou-se e foi.

Eiri permaneceu parado, olhando a mulher sair do café, depois retornando ao seu café. Ainda estava preocupado, não conseguia esquecer o que houve na noite passada e tinha certeza de que o pequeno Shu também não se esquecera e nem vai esquecer fácil. Tinha passado dos limites, sabia disso. Mas também sabia que a culpa não era somente dele, o pequeno também tinha o provocado, dormindo e se agarrando com o melhor amigo. Não fora o próprio Shuichi que havia dito que pertencia a ele? Porque diabos estaria o trocando agora? A cabeça do escritor girava e girava, e cada vez mais os pensamentos o assustavam. Terminou o café e estava pronto para ir para casa, porem se lembrou de que o pequeno estaria lá, e não queria o enfrentar agora. Tinha que preparar sua mente e seu corpo para pedir desculpas. E tinha que fazer isso direito... "Quem sabe assim aquele moleque também não percebe que errou?" Pensou o loiro. Pagou a conta e foi para o seu carro, dirigindo até um velho parque, que o trazia valiosas lembranças...

"Meu corpo dói muito..." Pensou o pequeno ainda na cama, era quase 12h e ele nem sequer conseguira ir ao banheiro por causa da dor. Yuki havia deixado alguns analgésicos para o pequeno, mas de nada adiantava, a dor era maior... Muito mais além do que algo físico. Era uma dor que saia de dentro do seu peito e se espalhava por todo o corpo. "Não consigo mover minhas pernas, minha cabeça e olhos doem... E, minha bunda também... Merda!" Mas não podia evitar pensar que tudo isso de certa forma era culpa sua. Pela primeira vez percebera o quanto o seu amor por Yuki era doentio, entretanto não entendia a reação do loiro por descobrir que ele havia apenas beijado o seu amigo, afinal o loiro sempre falava que achava o cantor irritante e nunca o disse que o amava, então, porque todo aquele histerismo e raiva? Shuichi não entendia, e quanto mais pensava, mais a sua cabeça doía. Depois de alguns minutos pensando, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro tomar banho, por sorte a banheira estava cheia. Encheu a banheira com sais aromatizados que tanto gosta e entrou, a água estava quente... Talvez Eiri tivesse usado-a. E mais uma vez o pensamento de Shuichi se encontrava no loiro e em tudo que tinha acontecido, até o dia em que eles se conheceram.

"— Talvez seja melhor eu..." Pensou alto.

E entre todo esse tempo, ele nunca percebera o quanto Yuki tinha lhe feito mal, tomando sua vida, sua alma... Seu mundo, seu ar eram todos Yuki! Isso tinha que mudar, a noite passada foi o suficiente para lhe mostrar como Eiri se sentia sobre o pequeno. O escritor tinha um brinquedo, na qual ele não queria que fosse tomado, na qual ele poderia usar para sempre, mas, apesar de ser somente um brinquedo, o pequeno ainda o amava, com todas as forças do mundo. Shuichi ficara imóvel na banheira, apenas pensando em como as coisas seriam daqui para frente. Não seria capaz de deixar o loiro, afinal o amava. Mas e se o escritor não o quiser mais? O cantor não sabe dizer como será o tratamento do outro de agora em diante, mas sabia como seria o seu... Não se importaria, ficaria ao lado do loiro o amando, secretamente. Jurou, começando a chorar novamente, que não mais se importaria com o que o loiro fizesse ou deixasse de fazer, se o amava ou não, se o usava. E então, naquele dia uma parte do pequeno havia sido assassinada, o sentimento que tanto o preenchia estava sendo enterrado. E então, o verdadeiro sorriso morreu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

O sol estava forte, se não fosse o banco debaixo da grande árvore o escritor com certeza já teria voltado para casa, era um dia quente, o verão estava no seu auge. Yuki comprara um sorvete para se refrescar e olhava de um jeito morto para o céu.

"— Ah, o baka ama esses sorvetes baratos."

O loiro se aprofundava cada vez mais nos pensamentos sobre o pequeno Shu, conseguia se recordar de algumas coisas como, por exemplo, os dias de calor onde o cantor arrastava-o para um passeio na praia para tomar sorvete e água de coco, e do quanto ele ficava saltitante e alegre apenas por um dia de folga na praia. Pesquisando no fundo de sua mente Eiri foi percebendo o quanto, mesmo que sem querer, ele observava o pequeno. Cada vez mais o desejo de abraçar-lo foi lhe tomando, mas não podia. Primeiro tinha que arranjar um jeito de se desculpar, depois viriam os abraços, beijos e os "eu te amo" fervorosos da parte do menor. Afinal o escritor jamais admitiria que ama Shuichi, nem para ele mesmo, isso era um segredo do seu subconsciente. Deixando todos os pensamentos "ocos" de lado, decidiu ir à loja favorita do pequeno, levaria para ele uma cesta de doces, das mais variadas. Logicamente Shuichi iria se deliciar e com certeza ficaria hiper-ativo com a quantidade de doces, e sua hiper-atividade era sempre muito bem aproveitada pelo maior.

Shindou perdera completamente o horário e nem sabia mais quanto tempo ele havia ficado dentro daquela banheira, mas não se importava, não tinha forças para levantar apenas ficava olhando para o teto, pensando no nada. Completamente sem consciência esticou o braço pegando uma lamina próxima, passando-a rapidamente na ponta do dedo, sentindo a ardência imediatamente.

"— AIAIAI, seu idiota, que tipo de merda você ta fazendo!" Falou consigo mesmo colocando o dedo na boca.

Depois de recobrar sua consciência e força, levantou-se e foi para o quarto vestiu apenas uma camiseta e foi à cozinha, precisava comer algo. Talvez a sua fraqueza toda pudesse ser falta de alimentação também, pegou tudo de comida que poderia carregar e levou para sala, um pouco de televisão poderia destrair-lo. Nem mesmo os programas mais idiotas o faziam rir, como o pequeno estava muito cansado, apenas deitou-se no sofá deixando a comida de lado, adormecendo novamente.

Era tarde, por volta das 7h30min. Yuki estava parado, dentro do carro em frente seu apartamento, tentando arranjar coragem para encarar o pequeno, ao seu lado havia uma grande cesta repleta de doces e confeites dos mais variados. O escritor olhava para o relógio ficando furioso consigo mesmo. Sua paciência já se esgotara, tinha que ir lá e pedir desculpas para o pequeno, mas não poderia ceder tão fácil, se não o cantor poderia usar isso contra ele em futuros problemas e isso realmente não seria nada agradável. Soltou um palavrão qualquer, pegando a cesta e batendo a porta do carro em seguida. Entrou no prédio quase correndo, quanto mais rápido chegasse, menos iria pensar e mais impulsivamente iria agir e isso poderia ser a grande solução ou mais um lindo problema. Arrumou-se e respirou fundo abrindo a porta lentamente, adentrou no apartamento meio sem jeito, com se temesse algo, procurou o garoto encontrando-o dormindo novamente na sala; "Será que esse pirralho não aprende nunca?" Pensou. Sempre dissera para o baka não dormir no sofá, pois ficaria com dores e principalmente agora que o corpo do pequeno está mais do que frágil.

"—Hey, Shu... Moleque! Acorda." Balançou um pouco o menor, fazendo-o despertar.

"—Hummm..." A claridade incomoda seus olhos, e sem querer o cantor havia dormido a tarde toda.

Sem dizer mais nada, Yuki beijou-o de forma pura e apaixonada, um beijo com tanta devoção que com certeza faria o coração do menor derreter. Mas não o fez. O chibi não se movia, não aceitava, mas também não repelia o maior.

"— Shu-ichi?" O escritor sussurrou ao finalizar o beijo.

"—Sim?" Shuichi estava sério.

"—O que...?" O escritor desistiu de argumentar, pegando a cesta que em cima da mesinha e entregando para o menor. "—Pega."

"—O-obrigado." O menor estendeu as mãos, pegando o cesto cheio de doces, porém, ainda tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

"—Humm..." Yuki foi para o quarto, completamente decepcionado.

"Droga, droga!" Pensou sentando na cama. Pela primeira vez o escritor viu o que secretamente mais temia, Shuichi estava indiferente. O loiro pela primeira vez foi se deitar aflito, apenas puxou o cobertor de forma que cobrisse completamente seu rosto, sentindo uma dor no coração... Uma que nunca sentira ou experimentara antes. Uma dor, um vazio. Que o fez chorar seco em desespero, sem derramar nenhuma lagrima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Já era de manha, uma luz forte adentrava o quando onde o escritor se encontrava jogado de mau jeito na cama, havia praticamente desmaiado após todo o desespero da noite passada. A luz incomodava, as roupas apertadas também e tudo que o loiro desejava era não acordar. Infelizmente ele ainda se lembrava da noite anterior e de todo o tormento de ver o seu pequeno tão frio e distante, pois por mais que negasse ele amava o cantor e não saberia mais como seria sua vida sem aquela coisa irritante o perturbando.

"—Acho que o idiota sempre foi eu." Sussurrou para si mesmo tentando tampar a claridade com o braço.

Eiri levantou-se por mais que quisesse continuar em sua cama, mas a situação era demasiada desconfortável para continuar. Andou por todo o seu apartamento com uma pontinha de esperança de encontrar o pequeno, sem nenhum sucesso até perceber que já passava do meio-dia e o chibi com certeza já estava no trabalho. "Talvez seja realmente melhor evitar-lo por um tempo." Pensou enquanto pegava uma cerveja na geladeira...

"—Tsc. Eu mereço realmente morrer." Falou baixinho para que si mesmo, indo em direção ao seu escritório, abrindo o seu notebook, afim de finalmente ter alguma inspiração para o seu próximo livro. "—Há como se isso fosse funcionar!" Sorriu sínico, sabendo que não ia conseguir escrever. Seu livro estava em uma cena feliz, e ele não podia estragar tudo, já que estava se sentindo daquele jeito. "Vou acabar não terminando este a tempo..." pensou, enquanto fechava o seu notebook, acendendo um cigarro em seguida. Fechou os olhos como se fosse realmente chorar, pensando em tudo que o pequeno tinha feito.

"— A culpa é realmente só minha?" Disse a si mesmo, passando as costas das mãos nos olhos, como se isso fosse impedir as lagrimas de saírem... "Acho que é melhor eu ir embora, e dar um tempo pra tudo..."

Yuki foi até seu quarto, trocou de roupa e fez uma pequena mala, colocando apenas o necessário. Decidiu que iria até o templo de seu pai e passaria uns dias por lá. Escreveu um bilhete e o deixou grudado na geladeira, pois sabia que esse era o primeiro lugar que o chibi visitava quando chegava em casa... E nele escreveu: "Até breve, Shuichi"

O pequeno mantinha a mesma face inexpressível da noite anterior, sentado em um sofá qualquer da gravadora, ainda assim, qualquer um que passasse por perto podia perceber a áurea pesada que o cantor possuía...

"—Hey, Shu-chan, tudo bem?" O guitarrista sentou do lado do chibi, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

"—Hmm... tudo." Respondeu seco.

"—Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em tudo isso?"

"—Bem, eu queria muito."

"—Me conte tudo logo."

O pequeno soltou um leve suspiro.

"—Anteontem, o Yuki, descobriu sobre... O nosso beijo e de alguma forma, ele ficou muito bravo e bem... Ele realmente me 'deu uma lição'." Disse num tom baixo, quase que um sussurro.

"—Por isso que você não veio trabalhar ontem..." Hiro parecia um pouco aflito, afinal, ele tinha percebido que sua brincadeirinha com Yuki outro dia havia ido longe demais.

"—Isso não importa agora, eu já decidi esquecer e simplesmente não me importar." Outro suspiro, tanto a voz quanto toda a áurea do pequeno pareciam realmente mortas.

"—Shu-chan, não fique assim..." O ruivo evolveu os braços ao redor do pequeno o confortando num abraço.

"—Eu só... Não sei, não me importo mais com nada." O pequeno sentiu as lagrimas subirem até seus olhos, mas pela primeira vez, não permitiu que elas fluíssem.

"—Vamos voltar ao trabalho, ok? Depois você me conta todos os detalhes e eu te levo em casa" Finalizou a frase com um pequeno beijo na testa do pequeno, o pegando pela mão e arrastando até o set.

O dia de trabalho foi longo, e o cantor tentou se esforçar o máximo que pode, mas todos podiam perceber que sua voz estava diferente, mais triste. E K-san, como sempre, tirou proveito disso para gravar as musicas mais sentimentais do novo álbum. Shuichi saiu andando devagar pelos corredores, sem rumo, era por volta 6h da tarde e o pequeno pensava em alguma coisa para fazer só pra não voltar pra casa.

"—Hey Shuichi!" O guitarrista pousou levemente a mão do ombro do amigo, o tirando de seu 'transe'

"—H-Hiro... hm, tem algo pra fazer?"Disse baixo, quase inaudível.

"—Tem certeza que não quer ir pra casa? Você não está bem..."

"—Agora não... É pior..." O pequeno abaixou a cabeça, continuando a andar devagar até a saída do prédio, com o amigo o acompanhando.

"—Podemos ir tomar sorvete."

"—Seria ótimo." Forçou um sorriso.

Hiro sabia que tinha alguma coisa realmente muito errada com Shuichi e tinha que descobrir logo todos os detalhes do ocorrido, afinal, a briga entre eles era em parte sua culpa. E ele de fato se sentia culpado, apesar de não ter feito por mal, o guitarrista apenas queria mostrar ao bobo do escritor o quanto ele fazia o Yuki se preocupar e como ele poderia ter mais cuidado com o pequeno antes que alguém o levasse, mas parece que as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado. E agora mais do que nunca ele precisava ajudar o seu amigo...

Enquanto isso, o escritor ainda estava na estrada para Kyoto, ia passar um tempo na casa de seu pai, e apesar de não gostar das reclamações do velho, precisa descansar um pouco e nada melhor do que o ar fresco e de todos os bons espíritos que vivem no templo. E ia aproveitar também para pensar em como se desculpar com o pequeno, já que dessa vez e aparentemente apenas dessa vez, ele iria admitir que estava errado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

O sol estava se pondo, e o clima estava agradável, nada de calor ou frio intenso. Tudo estaria perfeitamente normal se não fosse pela cara de peixe morto do pequeno Shindou, o guitarrista havia comprado sorvete do sabor favorito do amigo, mas mesmo assim, o outro continuava com o rosto triste, apesar de forçar um sorriso quando o sorvete lhe fora entregue e sentaram-se um dos bancos do grande parque onde havia poucas pessoas devido o horário.

"—Hm, ainda espera que eu acredite que ta tudo bem?" O maior disse num tom extremamente calmo.

"—Ele me machucou muito, Hiro."

"—Explique..."

"—Naquele dia quando chegamos em casa, bem... Ele começou a brigar comigo, dizendo coisas como:'você pode se divertir' e 'Porque você sempre age desse jeito.' Tecnicamente ele estava falando das minhas crises de ciúmes, comparando o dia que eu fui pra sua casa sem avisar-lo." Suspirou.

"—Hm, e depois?"

"—Depois, bem, ele começou a gritar e bater nos móveis e na parede..."

"—Ele não te bateu, ne!" O ruivo interrompeu com medo da resposta.

"—Êee, não! Mas, ele estava com muita raiva, e começou a me xingar dizendo coisas horríveis e ele também..." O pequeno sentiu um arrepio pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que seus olhos se enchessem.

"—Não precisa dizer mais nada, acho que já entendi... Shuichi, eu realmente..." O amigo apenas pausou o braço ao redor do pescoço do cantor, tentando confortá-lo.

"—Está tudo bem, eu já decidi o que fazer..." Passou a manga de sua blusa no rosto, limpando as duas lágrimas teimosas que rolaram. "—Eu não vou mais me importar, ele pode fazer o que quiser tanto quanto sua vida ou comigo, eu vou simplesmente concordar com t-tudo..." O chibi acabou por devorar o sorvete todo de uma vez, com raiva, enquanto começa a chorar.

"—Olha, eu não vou te dizer o que fazer dessa vez, mas... Eu vou te apoiar! Principalmente quando aquele loiro aguado fizer algo" O guitarrista o ajudou a limpar o rosto que estava completamente sujo de sorvete e lagrimas. "—Haha! Olha pra você. Está uma delicia com essa cara melada e nariz escorrendo."

"—Eu sou gostoso de todo jeito, besta!" Shuichi abriu um sorriso, empurrando de leve o amigo.

"—Ora ora, já esta se achando assim?" Hiro o puxou dando um selo na testa do amigo. "—Sempre estarei aqui por você."

"—Eu sei." Sorriu. "—São quantas horas?"

"—Quase 8:30, acha melhor ir pra casa? Posso te deixar lá."

"—Hmm... É, acho melhor ir logo, se não fica tarde e eu não quero mais confusão." O pequeno deu um pulo para levantar, se espreguiçando.

"—Tá, eu te levo até em casa." O guitarrista sorriu, indo na frente até onde sua moto estava estacionada.

O menor o seguiu apenas fazendo um 'sim' com a cabeça, os dois subiram na moto e seguiram em direção ao apartamento de Yuki.

"—O que trás você até aqui?" O monge estava surpreso com a visita inesperada do filho.

"—Ué velhote, não pode mais vir até aqui?"

"—A questão não é essa, mas não tinha sido você mesmo que disse que odiava esse lugar."

"—Oras, mas eu estou aqui não é mesmo, então... O que eu disse ou deixei de dizer não importa." O loiro eu de ombros, entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama.

"—Mesmo isso sendo muito estranho... Hm, espero que esteja tudo bem Eiri." O velho monge saiu do cômodo, sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada e não queria se intrometer.

"—E está sim, velho chato..." O escritor falou baixo como se estivesse tentando convencer a ele mesmo.

Ajeitou-se na cama de solteiro tentando arrumar uma posição confortável, havia tanto tempo que não entrava em seu antigo quarto e que se deitara em uma cama tão pequena, mas por hora isso tinha que servir. Fechou os olhos tentando descansar e esvaziar a cabeça, afinal, aquilo era um templo e certamente algum bom espírito uma hora ou outra iria lhe dar uma luz, pelo menos era assim que o loiro queria acreditar que iria acontecer. Ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo, queria poder dormir e acordar ao lado do pequeno, voltando tudo ao normal, com o chibi sorrindo e cantando pelos cantos da casa, o irritando enquanto o beijava e abraçava. Yuki virou de bruços na cama, sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não as deixaria sair, apenas ficou naquela posição, enquanto pensava em mil maneiras de pedir desculpas para o menor, todas sempre pareciam falhas, sabia muito bem que daquela vez tudo dependia dele e que ele teria que fazer algo para trazer o sorriso do pequeno de volta, só não sabia o que é como. E então ficou naquela mesma posição por horas e horas, segurando o choro e socando o travesseiro às vezes, até que depois de algum tempo pode finalmente dormir.

"—Bem, Shu. Esta entregue!" O pequeno descia da moto e tirava o capacete, os dois se encontravam em frente à portaria do enorme prédio onde Yuki e Shuichi moravam.

"—Obrigado Hiro, eu até te chamaria pra subir, mas... Bem, sabe, ne..." O pequeno sorria bobo, com medo do que iria encontrar quando chegasse em casa.

"—Tudo bem! Olha, toma cuidado e qualquer coisa me chama, principalmente se aquele louco der outro ataque" riu.

"—Ok, vou subir agora! Té mais Hiro." O cantor acenou para o amigo enquanto entrava no prédio.

O pequeno andava devagar pelos corredores, não tinha muita vontade de chegar em casa, só de pensar que encontraria o loiro de mau-humor como sempre já o desanimava. Entrou no elevador, desejando que esse demorasse o máximo possível para chegar ao seu andar. Shindou ainda pensava que Yuki estava furioso consigo, e que o escritor ia arremessar o sofá em sua cabeça quando chegasse em casa, isso se ele não o expulsasse. Porem o chibi se esqueceu completamente da cesta de doces que o outro lhe dera noite passada e de sua falha tentativa de desculpas. O elevador chegou ao seu andar mais rápido que o pequeno desejara, retirou as chaves de seu bolso e andou vagarosamente pelo corredor. "Vamos lá, Shuichi! Talvez ele nem esteja de mau-humor." Pensou tentando se acalmar enquanto abria a porta.

"—êh!" O pequeno teve uma surpresa quando viu todas as luzes apagadas, indo até a sala e não viu o loiro sentado no sofá com a lata de cerveja na mão, o que era rotina de quando o pequeno chegava.

Olhou nos quartos, no escritório, banheiro e nada do escritor. Mil pensamentos agora rondavam a sua cabeça que chegava a doer, será que o outro enlouquecera de vez, ou pior, será que ele havia se cansado e ido embora. Balançou sua cabeça como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos ruins e então sentiu seu estomago roncar. Foi até a geladeira como de costume, ver se tinha algum doce e então viu o estranho bilhete grudado na porta, leu-o varias vezes até realmente cair a fixa do que se tratava.

"—Até breve, Shuichi..." Leu em alto, sentindo sua voz falhar e lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

O chibi começou a chorar desesperadamente alto, sentindo umas pontadas em seu coração, apesar de tudo ele ainda se importava e amava Yuki mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. O pequeno se agachou ali mesmo, chorando alto e gritando, apertando a mão contra seu peito, imaginando inúmeras possibilidades e motivos pro outro o ter deixado, de novo.

"—Tsc! Se eu mesmo disse que não me importo, porque eu ainda to chorando?" Gritou para si mesmo, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, encolhido no chão abraçando suas pernas.

Continuou assim por um bom tempo, até que se lembrou que estava com fome, levantou com algumas lagrimas ainda rolando pelo seu rosto e abriu a geladeira, avistando a cesta de doces em um cantinho. E mais uma vez o fluxo de suas lagrimas aumentou, o pequeno acabou se lembrando da noite passada e como o outro tentara se desculpar. Esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, entretanto as lágrimas não paravam, o chibi se sentia cada vez pior e cada vez mais culpado. Pegou a cesta e foi se trancar no quarto, continuou chorando e devorando os doces durante um bom tempo, enquanto se xingava mentalmente. Não acreditara que pela primeira vez na vida o loiro tinha feito algo para se desculpar e o tinha ignorado completamente e o pior, nem havia se lembrado de nada, se sentiu como um lixo. Quando terminou os doces, deitou na cama, rolando de um lado pro outro ainda sentindo dores em seu coração que conseguiam se tornar físicas, sentia-se culpado, uma besta ambulante, e entre pensamentos idiotas decidiu que não ficaria pra trás, e que iria embora também, afinal de acordo com a teoria de Shuichi, Yuki só da chance uma vez. Algo em sua cabeça dizia que o escritor não iria voltar, talvez por causa de problemas passados, e o pequeno tinha certeza de que dessa vez não ia ser diferente. Olhou as horas no relógio que havia do lado de sua cama e marcava exatas 10h da noite. Estava tarde para sair, mas decidiu que de manha cedinho iria 'se mudar' para o apartamento de Hiro, não voltaria para casa de seus pais já que ele mesmo havia praticamente fugido de lá para morar com Yuki, e Shindou também tinha seu próprio orgulho, não é mesmo. Suspirou quando finalmente arranjou uma posição confortável, fechando os olhos lentamente.

"—Realmente, essa cama é grande demais para uma pessoa só..." Sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de pegar no sono.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

"—Humm…" Soltou um gemido longo e arrastado ao se sentir completamente desconfortável pela cama minúscula na qual se encontrava.

Abriu os olhos devagar enquanto se acostumava com a claridade do quarto, buscou o celular que se encontrava debaixo do travesseiro, olhou no display e se deparou com exatas 8h da manha, nunca em toda sua vida imaginou acordar tão cedo por conta própria, talvez fosse mesmo por causa da aura do templo, ou aquela cama era mesmo super desconfortável. O loiro praguejou como sempre, mas não estava com tanto mau humor, apesar do horário se sentia bem e completamente sem sono. Foi até o banheiro fazendo toda a sua 'higiene matinal' e depois indo até a cozinha pegar alguma besteira pra comer desejando com todas as forças uma cerveja, mesmo sabendo que não ia encontrar uma pelo menos a mais de 4 km dali. Pegou alguns biscoitos junto com um copo de leite e foi até o jardim, sentando-se perto do pequeno laginho com carpas que o templo possuía, sentiu uma leve brisa, vendo as arvores balançarem como se estivessem dançando juntamente com todas as flores do jardim. Terminou seu café da manha e continuou ali, sentado, olhando pro nada e pensando igualmente no nada, talvez assim, meditando de uma maneira bem própria, ele acharia a resposta.

Enquanto isso, em um apartamento de Tókio, o pequeno Shindou permanecia acordado olhando para o teto tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. Mas ele tinha que se apressar, pois daqui a pouco K-san poderia estar arrombando sua porta com no mínimo uma bazuca por conta do atraso do chibi. Entretanto, o pequeno não conseguia fazer nada ou até mesmo pensar em alguma coisa, apesar de ter dormindo bastante se sentia fraco e cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, será que tudo isso era por causa da tristeza?

Levantou de uma vez só para não ter perigo ou tentação ao desistir e ficar olhando para o teto pelo resto dia, foi até o banheiro tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma roupa simples perfeita para mais um dia de trabalho. Saiu sem nem mesmo tomar café, compraria algo no caminho.

Andava lentamente pelas ruas lotadas da grande cidade, comprou um cappuccino qualquer e continuou seu caminho, enquanto vários pensamentos ainda chacoalhavam em sua mente, não demorou muito para chegar ao estúdio vendo que Hiro o esperava na porta do mesmo.

"—Bom dia Shu... Como foi a noite?" Sorriu dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo.

"—Tranqüila... Até demais pro meu gosto." Disse terminando o seu delicioso café, jogando o copinho na lixeira mais próxima.

"—Yuki não disse..."

"—Ele foi embora, Hiro." Shuichi tinha um tom sério, enquanto encarava o amigo com um rosto completamente sem expressão.

"—De novo?"

"—Deixa isso pra lá. Bem, eu posso ficar na sua casa por uns dias?" O pequeno seguia em direção a grande sala de reuniões, sendo seguido pelo amigo.

"—Hm, por mim tudo bem... Acho que vai ser bom pra gente conversar" Forçou um sorriso, o guitarrista sabia que tinha algo muito errado naquilo tudo.

"—Ée, conversar é sempre bom não é mesmo... Bem, agora vamos resolver logo a questão desse novo álbum, porque bem... Já encheu não é mesmo?" Sorriu divertido.

"—Haha, verdade!"

"—Você ainda esta ai?" A voz feminina e arrogante que tanto conhecia ecoou pelos seus ouvidos.

"—O que você quer?" Praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

"—A briga dessa vez te afetou tanto assim pra você ter vindo parar aqui?"

"—Como sabe que eu briguei com o Shuichi?" Indagou o loiro, observando a mulher se sentar no banco próximo ao seu.

"—Eu não sabia." Sorriu. "—Esqueceu que eu sou esposa de Seguchi Touma?"

"—Ah, claro! Agora você adquiriu os super poderes dele de saber tudo que acontece no universo?" Ironizou, sorrindo de maneira arrogante.

"—Quase, ele está me ensinando aos poucos, mas... Você quer se desculpar com o pequeno, não quer?"

"—hm!" Revirou os olhos, como se disse 'sim' a pergunta da irmã.

"—Porque você não vai lá e simplesmente pede desculpas, ao invés de ficar fugindo como sempre faz?"

"—Porque você não vai..."

"—Eiri! Me escuta..." A mais velha o cortou antes de proferir qualquer palavreado chulo que era marca registrada de Yuki. "—Volta pra Tókio e pede desculpas pro Shindou. Acredite, vai ser melhor do que você ficar aqui com essa cara de paisagem parecendo um morto no meio do jardim."

"—Fácil pra você falar..." O loiro praticamente sussurrou as palavras só para si.

"—E Uesugi Eiri está com medo de algo?" Riu baixo, como se desafiasse o irmão. "—Olha, você nunca vai saber se é fácil ou não se não tentar."

"—Não é medo, porra. Só que... Passei dos limites dessa vez e..."

"—Você passou dos limites há muito tempo atrás."

"—O que quer dizer com isso, senhora sei-tudo-sobre-relacionamentos."

"—Obvio, você tem idéia de quanto aquele moleque te ama? Pra começo de conversa, alguém que fique a mais de 6 meses no seu pé pode ser considerado um verdadeiro guerreiro." Soltou um leve riso por conta da própria piada. "—Aquele garoto sabe do seu passado, já aturou você dizer que preferia o Touma na cara dele, agüenta seus chiliques e ainda assim... Diz que te ama todos os dias."

"—Como tem tanta certeza disso?"

"—Não precisa ser vidente pra adivinhar que ele fala isso toda hora. Quantas vezes você já disse isso pra ele?"

"—Eu... não sei." O escritor falou baixo, se decepcionando com a resposta que ele mesmo dera.

"—Você gosta dele de verdade?"

"—Se eu não gostasse acho que não estaria aqui tentando pedir desculpas ou teria passado tanto tempo com aquele parasita na minha casa, não é?"

"—Então volta e pede desculpas, e mostre que se importa..." A mulher sorriu de maneira satisfeita por ter finalmente aberto os olhos do irmão.

"—hm, se as coisas não derem certo, eu te mato." Yuki levantou de uma vez andando em direção a casa, tinha que pegar suas coisas e preparar todo o seu psicológico para enfrentar o pequeno.

"—Não vai nem agradecer sua maninha?" Brincou. "—Alias, Eiri... deixe que seus sentimentos fluam, ok?"

"—Vou tentar... dar o meu melhor." Sussurrou apenas para si, indo para o seu quarto.

O loiro foi até o quarto, pegou suas coisas e ajeitou outras. Despediu-se rapidamente de seu pai e principalmente de sua irmã, dirigiu-se para a grande cidade, ia concertas as coisas com o pequeno e fazer tudo voltar ao normal... Bem, pelo menos ele tinha que tentar.

Shuichi e Hiro já aviam terminado todo o serviço na N-G e estavam finalmente a caminho da casa do guitarrista. Felizmente hoje só tivera uma pequena reunião para decidir alguns toques finais do álbum e todos teriam praticamente um dia inteiro livre. O cantor já tinha uma remessa de coisas e roupas na casa do amigo, então, não foi necessário nem passar no apartamento para buscar algo, a única coisa que provavelmente iria sentir falta ser do seu travesseiro.

"—[...]Cê tem certeza de que não quer ir atrás dele?"O ruivo tirou o pequeno de seus pensamentos, enquanto terminava de abrir a porta do apartamento.

"—Tenho, ele tentou se desculpar e eu fui idiota, agora minha chance se foi... Tenho certeza." Shuichi praticamente se jogou no sofá, agarrando uma almofada.

"—E quando ele voltar?... Alias, o que tava escrito no bilhete?"Perguntou Hiro terminando de trancar a porta.

"—Hm... 'até breve, Shuichi.' Algo assim... e bem, quando ele voltar eu penso no que fazer..." Fez bico, revirando os olhos.

"—Ah, Shuichi... Você sabe que 'até logo' não significa que a pessoa vai embora pra sempre, ne?"

"—Sei... e daí?" Na verdade, ele não sabia.

"—Ele vai voltar antes que você imagina..."

"—Como sabe?" indagou curioso.

"—Eu só sinto, haha." Riu forçado "—Espero que tudo fique bem logo, alias você tem que se desculpar também!"

"—Eu sei, só... Não sei como fazer isso!"

"—Por favor, Shu! Você sempre pede desculpas a ele por coisas que nem fez, agora vai ficar ai de bobo?"

"—Eeh, cê tem razão, bem... Quando ele voltar eu resolvo tudo." O chibi sorriu do jeitinho infantil que só ele sabia fazer.

"—Vai tudo dá certo!" O guitarrista retribuiu o sorriso, indo para a cozinha caçar algo para o jantar.

O pequeno permaneceu deitado no sofá, olhando pro teto e agarrado na almofada. Fechou os olhos de maneira calma, imaginando o pedido de desculpas para o loiro e como seria a reconciliação deles, afinal, Shuichi sempre gostava de ficar imaginando aquelas coisas, mas ele mal sabia que enquanto ficava apenas sonhando com a reconciliação, enquanto seu 'namorado' já estava de volta a Tókio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

Já estava escurecendo quando o loiro conseguiu chegar ao seu apartamento, devia ser no mínimo 19h e provavelmente o pequeno ainda estava no estúdio. Entrou em casa e percebeu que estava _quase _tudo do jeito que deixará, procurou pelo pequeno não o encontrando, decidiu esperar-lo, afinal, uma hora ele voltaria. Sentou na confortável cadeira do seu escritório e ligou seu computador, o escritor estava começando a sentir uma pequena pontada de inspiração e assim começou a escrever...

Já havia se passado mais de 2h depois que Eiri começará a escrever, e nada do chibi chegar em casa. Estava ficando extremamente tarde, era praticamente impossível que o 'Empresário maluco' de Shuichi estivesse o prendendo na gravadora até essa hora. Seu texto ou o que você preferir chamar estava quase pronto faltava apenas alguns toques finais. O loiro decidiu ir até a cozinha, nada como comida para um pouco de inspiração. Olhou a porta da geladeira e reparou que seu bilhete não se encontrava lá, abriu-a e viu que a cesta de doces também não.

"—Será que ele?" Pensou alto, afinal, Yuki sabia muito bem que o pequeno entedia as coisas ao pé da letra, e amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não ter feito um bilhete explicando melhor, ou dizendo que voltaria em dois dias no máximo.

Pegou uma cerveja e voltou para o seu quarto, terminou de corrigir o texto que redigira, o imprimiu e guardou no bolso da blusa, juntou as chaves do carro e o celular, tinha que ir atrás do seu pequeno, senão, só Deus sabe que dia ele iria voltar.

Shindou estava nesse exato momento quase se matando de tanto rir, assistia um filme com seu amigo Hiro e nunca rira tanto durante sua vida. Já haviam jantado e aproveitando tanto a noite e a madrugada para ver os filmes mais bobos que encontrarem pela programação, já que estariam de folga no dia seguinte. Shuichi sempre gostara de passar as noites com o amigo por causa de coisas assim, sempre vendo filmes, rindo, sendo bobos e conversando. Era um alivio para ele. Entretanto, algo dentro dele não o deixava esquecer sobre toda a confusão, ainda tinha que se desculpar com o Yuki, esclarecer algumas coisas e primeiramente, saber onde '_aquela coisa_' estava.

O loiro se encontrava no parque que sempre acostumava ir, ainda dentro de seu carro estacionado com o celular na mão. Já tinha ligado para Touma e ido pessoalmente na N-G, sem sucesso algum. O cunhado não havia visto o pequeno durante todo o dia e quando foi a gravadora informarão que ele já tinha saído. Pensou em ir até a casa dos pais do chibi, mas lembrou-se das brigas e broncas com o pai do rosinha por não aceitar o filho morando com outro homem. Yuki se esforçou mais um pouco, tentando lembrar ou imaginar um lugar que o cantor poderia estar...

"—Hiroshi!" Gritou para si mesmo, dando partida no carro e dirigindo até o prédio que o ruivo morava

Em menos de 10min, já se encontrava perto da casa do guitarrista. Saiu do carro e foi até a portaria, tocando interfone em seguida. Não sabia se era sorte ou desespero, mas se lembrava tanto do endereço quando o numero do apartamento de Hiro.

"—Quem é?" Pode reconhecer a voz do outro, foi um alivio ouvir a voz de Hiroshi.

"—Só responde sim ou não!" Apesar do alivio, o mais velho ainda continuava sério. "—Shuichi está ai?"

"—Sim..."

"—Ele está com raiva?"

"—Não."

"—Ele pode ou quer conversar?"

"—Sim."

"—Pede para ele descer..." De alguma forma, o loiro se sentia aliviado.

"—Sobe, ele não vai acreditar em mim se eu disser que está ai." O escritor pode ouvir o som da tranca da porta se desfazendo, permitindo a passagem.

O prédio que Hiro morava não era grande e nem luxuoso, simples, porem bem arrumado, não demorou muito e o loiro já estava em frente à porta do guitarrista, e podia ouvir as risadas histéricas de Shuichi. Suspirou e tocou a campanhinha sendo atendido quase imediatamente.

"—Shu, olha o que o vento trouxe." Brincou o amigo, abrindo mais a porta dando passagem para o maior entrar.

O pequeno arregalou os olhos e ficou estático, muito diferente de segundos atrás, quando ria sem controle. O escritor mantinha uma expressão séria, apesar de todo o seu corpo tremer assim que viu o pequeno encolhido de forma extremamente fofa no sofá agarrado a almofada.

"—O-oi...?" Disse baixo e meio sem jeito, afinal, para Shu toda boa conversa se começa com um cumprimento.

"—Vim te buscar." O loiro tentava controlar sua voz para que saísse firme apesar de todo o nervoso.

"—Me buscar?"

"—Quer conversar aqui mesmo?" O pequeno apenas ficou olhando para o outro como se pensasse na resposta.

"—Até amanha, Shu!" Disse o amigo, sorrindo e o puxando do sofá, sabia que o cérebro do amigo às vezes empacava e ele precisava de uma mãozinha para sair do lugar.

"—Até... amanha?" Duas coisas que Shindou não dava conta de fazer eram andar e pensar ao mesmo tempo, principalmente quando estava tão nervoso quanto agora, foi preciso Yuki agarrar seu braço e o puxar para fora do apartamento.

Guiou o pequeno até o veiculo, e logo depois deu partida dirigindo rapidamente até em casa, precisava chegar logo, resolver tudo logo e fazer tudo ficar bem... Logo. Não demorou muito para que o carro de Eiri estivesse estacionado na garagem e o 'casal' estivesse entrando em casa. Shuichi rapidamente foi até o sofá e se jogou contra o mesmo, precisava sentar e raciocinar rápido -coisa que ele definitivamente não conseguia- tudo que tinha que falar. Entretanto, certo loiro estava muito mais nervoso do que o pequeno, apensar de não demonstrar isso, suas mãos tremiam e ele quase não consegue trancar a porta por isso. Jogou suas chaves longe, indo até o sofá aonde se encontrava o chibi, sentando-se um pouco distante.

"—Shuichi... Err..."

"—Oi..." Disse o pequeno, ele ainda acreditava que um 'oi' era um bom começo.

"—Não, o que quero te dizer é que..." O escritor encarava levemente o nada, soltando alguns suspiros de nervosismo."—Eu... sinto muito."

"—éeh..." Sussurrou, mesmo que já esperasse por isso, ainda sim, era uma surpresa ouvir aquilo de Yuki. "—Pelo que?"

"—Por tudo... pela minha falta de paciência, por não ser compreensível, por ser coração frio..." Sua irmã tinha razão, assim que começara os sentimentos iam fluindo exatamente em forma de palavras. "—Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa, sei que não sou um bom 'namorado'... Mas eu lhe peço desculpas." Suspirou.

"—Bem..." O chibi ficara sem palavras, nem em sonhos ele imaginava ouvir tudo aquilo.

"—Sabe, quando eu fiquei sabendo que aquele ruivo..." Segurou-se para não xingar o amigo do pequeno e acabar com tudo de novo. "—[...]Quando ele te beijou, eu não sei... Uma raiva se apossou de mim."

"—Estava com ciúmes?"

"—Você tem duvidas disso?" Disse o loiro, finalmente olhando para o pequeno, percebendo que ele o encarava com os olhos abertos e uma expressão de quem ia chorar a qualquer momento. "—Me desculpe, por ter ido embora e por ter te machucado..." Aproximou-se um pouco mais do pequeno, agora olhando bem nos olhos dele, pelo menos tentando. "—Eu fui pra casa do meu pai, pensar... e arranjar um jeito de engolir meu orgulho idiota e me desculpar contigo."

"—Yu-ki..." Lágrimas teimosas começaram a rolar pelo rosto do pequeno, mas não eram de tristeza ou chateação, eram de felicidade que nem ele mesmo sabia de onde vinha. "—E-Eu também... Me desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!" O cantor passava a mão pelo rosto de maneira violenta, tentando secar todo aquele 'aguaceiro.' "—Eu também não sou dos melhores, sei que sou ciumento, sei que sou uma criança chata e irritante que grita o tempo todo, sei também que sou inseguro e cabeça oca... Mas... eu, eu te amo, Yuki!" As lágrimas não paravam, o menor já balançava a cabeça e limpava o rosto com as mãos freneticamente. "—Yuki, me perdoa ter... Feito tudo isso..." Soluçou. "—E que eu, eu... Te amo tanto, droga!"

O loiro segurou as mãos do chibi, fazendo-o olhar enquanto o choro não cessava de jeito nenhum, afinal... Era o Shindou, que Eiri amava e conhecia, aquele que o havia feito o que ninguém fez, que lhe fazia companhia, que lhe atormentava, o único que o suportou até hoje.

"—Shuichi..." Sussurrou, abraçando o pequeno do jeito mais forte que conseguia, como se não fosse largar nunca e o mesmo o retribuiu na mesma intensidade, ainda chorando desesperado do jeito de sempre e soluçando pouco. "—Eu t-também..." gaguejou um pouco. "—Também t-te amo, Shu..." O maior falou, baixinho como num sussurro, próximo ao ouvido do chibi, fazendo-o paralisar e depois não sabia se continuava chorando ou sorria. Opitou por fazer os dois.

Shuichi apertou mais o abraço, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do Yuki, ainda chorava, mas de maneira controlada, afinal, estava feliz. Foi se acalmando aos poucos até finalmente se sentir seguro o bastante para encarar o maior. Separou-se do abraço secando o rosto pela ultima vez recebendo a ajuda do loiro, que passava gentilmente a mão pelo rosto do pequeno, secando todas as lágrimas.

"—Droga! Eu to tão... feliz." Disse rindo de si mesmo, olhando para o maior.

"—Bem, se está feliz... Então significa que está tudo bem, não é?" O loiro sorriu de volta, coisa rara de acontecer, mas em momentos como esse... Acontece.

"—Uhum!" Afirmou, dando o melhor sorriso que tinha.

_"Eu __lhe__ abraço, envolvendo-te com o calor que emana__de meu corpo"_

Eiri pousou levemente uma de suas mãos na nuca de Shuichi, enquanto a outra se encontrava em sua cintura, puxou o pequeno delicadamente fazendo seus lábios roçarem, para depois começar um beijo apaixonado e calmo. O coração de ambos batia alto, as mãos do mais novo tremiam e ele se agarrava a cintura do outro.

_"E__u quero __lhe__ amar__não importa o tempo ou onde você está__, __você por inteir__o__ para sempre"_

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, de maneira que parecia a primeira vez, as línguas de ambos se acariciavam, ora eram mordidas, mas sempre de uma maneira carinhosa. Yuki puxou mais o corpo de Shuichi para si, colando-o mais ao seu, dando leves selinhos por toda face do menor até chegar em seu pescoço.

"—[...] Ah, eu tenho isso aqui pra você..." Enfiou a mão em seu bolso, tirando um papel dobrado e levemente amassado.

"—Hm, que isso?" Shu pegou o papel olhando rapidamente e o abrindo, vendo que tinha um texto.

"—Não sei, mas acho que pode virar musica ou algo assim... Escrevi enquanto pensava em você." Eiri passou os braços pelo corpo do chibi, em uma espécie de abraço o confortando no sofá enquanto o mesmo lia.

_"Suas lágrimas que transbordam sua tristeza__, suportarei__ o peso de todas elas__, __não precisa chorar sozinh__o,__ você sabe__, __porque eu estou bem aqui a seu lado"_

Um grande sorriso se formou no lábio do pequeno. Shuichi deu um demorado selinho no namorado, que depois virou um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo...

O que aconteceu depois? Bem, eles continuaram juntos. Se ainda brigavam? Pode apostar que sim, brigas bobas de casal, mas sempre com uma reconciliação em menos de 5min. Se continuaram a se amar mesmo depois de tudo e ainda continuam? Bem, acho que o sim é meio obvio, não é mesmo? Eles aprenderam a conviver e amar os defeitos um do outro, e a perdoar também... Então, podemos dizer que esses dois tiveram um final mais que feliz, certo?

_E ah, Shuichi também aprendeu, que não importa o quanto ele tente não se importar, ele simplesmente se importa!_


End file.
